Tubevision Contest 2
(EET) |venue = , |winner = "Rain Over Me" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 24 |debut = |return = None |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 1 |nex = 3 }} Tubevision Contest 2, often referred to as TVC 2, was the second edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Tallinn, Estonia after the victory of the country in the first edition with the song "Grammofon". Even though they were the hosts, Estonia didn't have a participant. The United States became the second winner of the contest with the song Rain Over Me. Azerbaijan that debuted this edition, came second and Cyprus the previous host came third. Participants The submissions for the edition opened on 24 August. They were open for about two weeks. Twenty-four countries confirmed participation with fifty-five countries debuting including Azerbaijan, Colombia, Romania, Russia and the United Kingdom. However Albania and Malaysia withdrew. Location Tallinn, is the capital and largest city of Estonia. It occupies an area of 159.2 km2 (61.5 sq mi) with a population of 425,249. It is situated on the northern coast of the country, on the shore of the Gulf of Finland, 80 km (50 mi) south of Helsinki, east of Stockholm and west of Saint Petersburg. Tallinn's Old Town is in the list of UNESCO World Heritage Sites. It is ranked as a global city and has been listed among the top 10 digital cities in the world. The city was a European Capital of Culture for 2011, along with Turku, Finland. Tallinn is the oldest capital city in Northern Europe. The city was known as Reval from the 13th century until 1917 and again during the Nazi invasion of Estonia from 1941 to 1944. Tallinn is situated on the southern coast of the Gulf of Finland, in north-western Estonia. The largest lake in Tallinn is Lake Ülemiste (covering 9.6 km²). It is the main source of the city's drinking water. Lake Harku is the second largest lake within the borders of Tallinn and its area is 1.6 km². Tallinn does not lie on a major river. The only significant river in Tallinn is Pirita River in Pirita, a city district counted as a suburb. Historically, the small Härjapea River flowed from Lake Ülemiste through the town into the sea, but the river was diverted for sewage in the 1930s and has since completely disappeared from the cityscape. References to it still remain in the street names Jõe (from Jõgi, river) and Kivisilla (from Kivisild, stone bridge). A limestone cliff runs through the city. It can be seen at Toompea, Lasnamäe and Astangu. However, Toompea is not a part of the cliff, but a separate hill. The highest point in Tallinn, at 64 meters above sea level, is situated in Hiiu, Nõmme District, in the south-west of the city. The length of the coastline is 46 kilometres. It comprises three bigger peninsulas: Kopli peninsula, Paljassaare peninsula and Kakumäe peninsula. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The voting in the first and second semi-final started on 2 and 6 September 2011 respectively. The final started on 10 September 2011 with the results being published three days later, on 13 September 2011. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions